Lilium
by lollyberry
Summary: ON HOLD He's awakened from his sleep. But she finds that he no longer remembers her and the pain is unbearable. 'Who are you and how do you know my name' SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**I have this thing on starting new stories and then taking a long time to do the second chapter. So far I have two stories like that. It's probably because I'm good at the starting chapters and then it just goes downhill from there. Lol I hope this story will be good. I'm a person that has problems seeing inanimate things suffer. XDD Or killing people in the sims or zoo tycoon or roller coaster tycoon. So I'm going to be mean and make this er…yes….XDD**

**I know I wouldn't usual do this because it pisses me off a lot. But I think that if I added suffixes in this story it'll be better off because it'll suit the mood. I'm a filthy hypocrite. **

**Yeah…some characters won't be in here. Unless I feel like putting them there. So the people that won't be in this story will be Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. I feel like just doing four because I can keep up better. But as the story goes on, I might change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so there.**

**Warning: OOCness until the later chapters.

* * *

**

It began on that fateful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly overhead and a soft breeze was gently blowing by giving relief from the heat. The school bell had sounded, signaling that the day had ended and to go home. The students, happy and chattering away, gladly exited thebuilding excited for the upcoming activities that would happen to them during the weekend.

"Sakura-chan!" a feminine voice called out.

"Ino-chan, wait up!" the said girl responded as her tied up bubblegum hair bounced behind her.

"Aa, Sakura-chan you shouldn't lag behind sometimes!" the blonde girl said as she laughed at her panting friend. Her sapphire eyes looked up at the sun and she squinted as the burning rays entered her pupils.

"Gomen, demo I was waiting for Sasuke-kun. He said that he'd meet us here in a few minutes."

"What's taking him then?"

Sakura giggled and began to smooth out her blue pleated skirt. "He has to clean up the classroom remember? Kakashi-sensei had caught him spitting spit balls at Naruto-kun."

"You're tie is crooked Sakura-chan." Ino pointed at her.

"Eh?"

Ino sighed and tightened the grey and red tie.

"Honestly, I can't wait to change out of these uniforms." Ino muttered as she eyed the uniform with distaste.

Again, Sakura giggled.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" she waved as she spotted the boy.

He smiled at her and jogged the rest of the way. His raven hair was messed around a bit and his polo shirt was unbuttoned revealing an undershirt. The tie that Ino and Sakura were wearing was slung around his neck. His black pants were dusted with white as he had finished erasing black boards.

"Mou, you should stop doing those things!" scolded Sakura as she fixed his hair.

He just shrugged and smiled warmly at her. She just melted as his onyx eyes met hers. Ino shook her head and grinned at the two.

"Come on love birds, we haven't got all day."

"Come on." Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand into his own. All three talked as they walked along the sides. They waved goodbye to Ino as she left the intersection and headed back home.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I feel like going for ice-cream today." Sakura said as she looked up at him.

He gave it a thought and nodded his head. They both walked along in silence, enjoying each others company. They reached the busy intersection, people were buzzing about, and the large overhead T.V. screen on the large building was broadcasting the popular music video of the week. Soon they came to a stop in front of a quaint ice-cream shop.

"Ahh! It's the Kugimori Ice-Cream Shop!" the girl exclaimed happily.

It was new and had just opened. The small girl had been dying to have a visit and try their delicious ice-creams. She had subtly hinted to Sasuke that she had wanted to go there. Well what she thought was subtle. Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh as she tried to make herself sound as if she were just hinting and not demanding that he take her.

"You wanted to come here right?"

Her head bobbed up and down vigorously as her smiled brightened and widened about ten times the normal one. As they entered the shop a little bell tinkled acknowledging their presence.

"Welcome to Kugimori!" a middle aged woman greeted them.

"Hello!" Sakura replied to her cheerfully.

The woman smiled gently at her and then looked next to Sakura.

"What would you two like today?"

"Eto…I would like a red bean ice cream in a cup please." the bubblegum haired girl requested politely.

"And you young man?"

Sasuke seemed as if he were looking at all the different flavours, trying to make up his mind. Finally he looked up and replied, "Mint chocolate chip."

Sakura elbowed him in the gut.

"Please." he added.

She giggled as the woman handed them their ice creams. Her Sasuke-kun was always so predictable. He had been ordering the same flavour ever since they were young.

"Ano Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you ever get tired of having the same flavour?"

"Don't you ever get tired of going out with me?"

She looked at him and shook her head smiling.

"There's your answer."

They walked at their own pace nearing the cherry blossom orchards. At times he would earn a giggle from her and she would get a smile from him. They both liked being with one another. It was known to the whole school that both were going out for almost half a year now. It seemed as if the bright bubbly girl had melted the once cold hearted ice cube that once rejected and hurt anyone that came his way. They were fifteen and very much in love with each other. Too bad good things never last...

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientam,  
et lingua eius loquetor indictum…_

They began their trek home, hand in hand again. To the people passing by them, they looked like the most perfect couple. Elderly women would point at them and whisper quietly to themselves and then giggle as if they were young again. Students from their school that were out that day would stop and either be jealously be looking at Sakura or Sasuke.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"My necklace! It's not here!" Sakura panicked as she put a hand on her neck.

"Are you sure you lost it?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well…we'll go look for it then."

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
__Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae…_

They both began to retrace their steps, going back to where they had been last when she knew it was still there. They searched the cherry blossom orchards but to no avail.

"I don't think we'll find it." he told her.

She sniffled and nodded.

"I'll get you a new one okay?"

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

As they began to cross the intersection again, she spotted it.

"I found it!" she exclaimed, forgetting her sadness.

She was about to run across the road to fetch it but was pulled back by Sasuke.

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison…_

"I'll get it." he sternly said to her.

"But…!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

He gave her a quick kiss and then walked across the road. Bending over he retrieved the necklace and began to head back.

"You got it Sasuke-k…!"

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
__quam benigma, quam amoena…_

There was a loud screech of tires and then something sailing through the air. A single piercing scream and the clatter of the necklace. Blood pooling around the single flower, the single lily made of the purest crystals. All tainted with blood.

_O castitatis lilium…_

_

* * *

_

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you likes. Please review! Ahh, I really need to update Undercover Geek…XDD By the way, the song is in latin and it's from Elfen Lied.**

**Translation of song:**

The mouth of the just shall consider the taste  
and the tongue shall speak of it not.

Fortunate is the man who bears the temptation  
For when you may approve it he shall receive the crown of life.

Oh Lord, divine flame, have mercy

Oh who sacred, who serene  
who benign, who beautiful  
I have sown with the step  
The lily of purity

**Rachel**


	2. Awakening

**I'm glad people like this story. I hope more will like this one too. I've been itching to write this but never really had the time until now. After break I probably won't have time again which sucks ass. Some people were wondering if the song was from Elfen Lied. Yes it is from that anime. It's called Lilium and I really like the song. But it sounds scary for some reason to me. What freaked me out most was that the whole song was from verses from the bible but shmeh. Song's still good. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all that jazz.  
"Speech" **

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback

* * *

_

She woke up with a start. Sweat was formed at her brow and her heart was pounding madly in her chest. The girl's hands were clutching the sheets that surrounded her, breaths of air were ragged. Closing her eyes she saw the images again and again. They were like film strips that never stopped.

Tears began to form and slowly they began to descend down her cheeks. Her once brilliant green eyes were now dull and pained. The memories of the past still haunted her. The memories of that day… She blamed herself for what had happened. She told herself that if she just insisted that she got the necklace herself it wouldn't have been him. If she hadn't discovered at that point her necklace was missing, none of this would have happened. She and Sasuke would still be happily together with not a care in the world.

But no, it had happened. Ino and Naruto had kept telling her that if she were the one that had been hit, Sasuke would be heart broken, he would be like her. They told her that it wasn't her fault. It was never her fault. Everything that had happened was an accident. But she didn't believe them.

Day by day they watched as she surrounded herself with a wall. They watched as she slowly closed herself off from the rest of the world. It was so rare to get her to smile now and hear her laugh. Even when she did it was forced.

Slowly, her breathing regulated and she laid back down onto her bed. Closing her eyes once again but opening them quickly when the image of him lying there surrounded by his own pool of blood flashed into her mind. It was like a never ending nightmare, one that she had created by herself.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, today Ino-chan and I went over to the new park. It was so beautiful and relaxing. We even had lunch there. I just wish that you were there with us…"

He lay there, unmoving. The only sounds there were her voice and the beeping from the machine telling them that he was still alive. Needles and tubes entwined with one another connected to him. A mask covered his mouth and nose to help him breathe. He was so futile just laying there. Death seemed to be lingering over him wanting to take him away from the world.

Sakura took the necklace off from her neck. She looked at it. It was silver with crystals forming the shape of a lily dangling off it. Fingering it and tracing it, memories began to flood her mind once again.

"_Sakura-chan! Look he's coming over!"_

_The said girl frantically tried to scramble away but her friend was holding her back grinning like crazy. It had been at least four months into their sophomore year in high school and it had been that same amount of time when Ino had noticed how Sasuke and Sakura had gotten closer together. _

"_Ino-chan! Let me go!"_

"_Oh no you don't! You're staying right here!" _

"B-but!"

_Too late, the raven haired boy had already run up to them. He gave a nod to Ino and then a small smile to Sakura to which she blushed prettily. _

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun…ano…why are you here?" (Ano means um)_

"_Oh! Sakura, I forgot. Kakashi-sensei asked me to help him prepare for next class. Ja!"_

_As Ino left Sakura turned around with a look of protest. Ino snickered as she left the two alone patting herself on the back for such quick thinking. Sakura slowly turned around and sighed as she faced Sasuke._

"_Sakura…"_

"_H-hai?" (Means yes)_

"_Are you busy tonight?_

"_I-Ie." (Means no)_

"_Doyouwanttowatchamoviewithmetonightthen?" He said nervously slurring all the words at the point where she couldn't understand._

"_Nani?" (Means what)_

_After a few seconds, he took and deep breath and tried again._

"_Um…do you want to watch a movie with me tonight? I mean if you don't want to it's okay. I understand. But –"_

"_I'd love to." she smiled at him._

"_I know, I know. A nice girl like you going out with a jerk like me. I'm sorry for – What?"_

"_I said I'd love to go watch a movie with you Sasuke-kun." she giggled as she watched him break into a wide smile._

"_Great! I'll be at your house at six!"_

_Sakura nodded her head and turned to leave as the bell sounded._

"_I'll see around then Sasuke-kun. Ja ne!"_

_As she turned around to leave something hit her. Did he even know where she lived?_

"_Matte Sasuke-kun!" (Means wait)_

She laughed at the thought of how Sasuke had asked her out the first time. She had such fun too. He had been such a gentleman, opening doors for her, bringing her mother flowers as well as for her…She never knew that it would lead to something more after that.

They had been together for six months. It could have been longer if the accident had never happened two years ago. If it never happened maybe they could be going to the graduation together. There were a lot of ifs but they would never happen.

Tears were forming in her eyes again. She wanted him to wake up so badly. She wanted to hold him and tell him that she was sorry, that if she had never noticed the necklace was gone none of this would have happened.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her head snapped up. She looked at Sasuke but to her disappointment it wasn't him. Besides the voice was too feminine to be his.

"Ino-chan, what is it?"

"I brought some food over. You've been here since you left the park right?"

"Un…"

Ino sighed but smiled softly at the girl. She watched her pink haired friend coming to the hospital everyday since that day. She was always hoping that one day he'd wake up and everything would be okay. But so far, none of that had happened.

"You know," Sakura's quiet voice sounded. "The doctors say that if he makes no improvement, they'll take him off of life support."

Ino stood there shocked. Life support was what kept Sasuke alive at the moment.

"But they'll need his parent's agreement with this first right? They can't just do that!"

Pearl like tears rolled down Sakura's face again and again. She shook her head.

"They passed away. Sasuke-kun doesn't have any parents."

The news shocked Ino. He never had any parents? Was that why he was so cold?

"I…"

"I don't know what to do."

"Pray Sakura…that's all we can do now."

"I've been doing that, but nothing ever happens!"

Ino's heart clenched as she watched the tears drop onto the floor.

"I'll get you some water…"

She headed out of the room giving Sakura one quick glance. As she did, the monitors began to act differently. Everything seemed to be unstable. His heart beat was dropping, his blood pressure as well. His breathing seemed laboured.

Sakura panicked and pressed the button that would call for a nurse. When they didn't seem to come soon enough, she began to yell. Almost immediately, nurses came rushing in and asked her what was wrong. But it was too late, a noise that was holding a single note sounded in the room.

"Get the doctor. Quick!"

* * *

She watched in horror as she watched as they pressed the defibrillator onto his chest. 

"Clear!"

His chest shocked upwards. His heart still wasn't beating.

"Clear!"

The note was still held high in the air.

"Clear!"

Again there was nothing.

"Clear!"

As if it were a miracle his heart began to beat. It was slow at first but then it became faster. They pushed his bed back into his room but this time a nurse was to be there at all times to monitor him.

* * *

Her hair was sprawled on his sheets. The glow of the moon made her pink hair look glossy. Unknown to her was that someone was watching her. But soon she would because the little hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle up. Groggily, she opened her eyes and yawned. Her vision was blurry as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Shit…" she muttered as she took a glance at her watch. Still she seemed oblivious at the pair of eyes that were set on her. Getting up, she took one last glance at his bed. She shook her head in shock, trying to clear her mind at what she saw.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

He looked at her with cold eyes frowning at her. How did this…this girl know his name? He glared at her and opened his mouth.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

* * *

**Not the ending I was quite hoping for but eh. Anyways, the sequel to Stay by my Side is out. It's called Snowflower. Please read and review! Thank youu!**

**Rachel**


End file.
